Magic of the Season
by Pricat
Summary: Ogre Claus's son runs away from home until Charming tries to ruin Christmas but Snowgre and the others show him what the spirit of Christmas truly means.
1. Chapter 1

**Magic Of the Season**

**A/N Huzzah my new Shrek fic is here!**

**This fic is an early Xmas present to my fellow Shrek fans and yes it's Shrek the Halls related because I love that special so much and my fic involves my fave part of that special, Ogre Claus.**

**This fic is about Ogre Claus's young son Mikhail running away from the his home the Swampy North Pole because he doesn't want to be like his father and arrives in Duloc but meets Snowgre along with Shrek and the others but he learns about the Christmas spirit when Charming tries to ruin Christmas by going to the Swampy North Pole and finding the Bell of Christmas Spirit.**

**I hope everybody enjoys.**

**Smelly Xmas to all ant to all a gross night!**

* * *

It was a clear starry night as usual in the Swampy North Pole as a young ogre with blue eyes sighed. He was in the stables with the dragons that drove his father's sleigh so he could travel around the world in just one night but his father was none other than Ogre Claus who gave presents to good ogres and changed their houses if they were too pretty in human standards with one magical belch but he was a little sad because he was Ogre Claus's son.

His name was Mikhail and he was expected to follow in the footsteps of his father and deliver presents all over the world when he was older but he didn't want to be because he felt like he didn't have any Christmas magic like his father that enabled him to do things like go up chimneys and other things along with knowing who was on the Naughty and Nice lists which kind of made him nervous but right now he wanted to escape from his home but saw his chance as his favourite out of the bunch of his father's dragons was Halla.

She was a silver scaled dragon and was at the head of the team as they flew around the world every Christmas Eve but he mounted her and took off out of the stables as they left the workshop and the Swampy North Pole.

He hoped that where ever he was going, there he'd find a friend to understand him as an normal ogre kid and not as Ogre Claus's son.

* * *

But in Duloc, everybody was in the Christmas spirit shopping, putting up Christmas trees and having fun but in the swamp house, somebody was feeling blue at this season.

It was Snowgre, Shrek's young half yeti and ogre cousin and he was the ice and snow lover in the family while Shrek hated it and tolerated it but Snowgre loved it and was always out snowboarding or having snowball wars and building forts but since the start of the season, he was a little sad.

He knew his parents were gone along with his Uncle Pitla but but wished they were here with him so he felt more like part of a family but was also very lonely since Artie was busy being King and ruling Far, Far Away but he saw a star in the night sky and smiled a little knowing how his last wish upon a star had came true but hoped it would work again.

_"I wish for a true friend who'll understand me._

_Somebody who won't run away from me because I'm an ogre._

_Please grant my wish, Please_." he thought.

He smiled seeing the star glow as it had heard his wish.

He smiled because he was feeling a little better as Shrek called his name for dinner.

He hoped it would come true........

* * *

Later that night Mikhail felt that a snow storm was beginning to rage as he was on Halla's back as he heard the Christmas dragon growl worriedly.

"Don't worry Halla.

We'll get throutgh it." he reassured it as he made his trumpet shaped ears glow like a lantern using his Christmas magic as they made their way through the storm but were over Duloc as Mikhail noticed Halla was getting tired as they landed in the forest but the young Christmas ogre got off the dragon's back as he felt the snow flakes fall on his green skin.

"I'll go find somewhere to spend the night, okay?" he answered walking off into the forest.

He walked further but was getting tired as he fell into the snow as his eyes grew heavy and closed in sleep as he was exhausted.

* * *

Snowgre and the triplets had been playing in the snow when he heard a roar but knew it wasn't Dragon but was curious hearing it was coming from the forest but knew the triplets couldn't go with him because it was dangerous but they were mad as they went inside as he headed toward the forest but gasped finding Halla remembering Shrek's stories about Ogre Claus along with him driving the sleigh using Christmas dragons but he was more surprised finding a young ogre around his age but he wore warm clothes and a dark green jerkin and a dark green hat with a bell on it.

"_He came from the Swampy North Pole._

_Cool!_

_I hope he's okay but I should take him back to the swamp."_ he thought.

He then put the young ogre over his furry shoulder as Halla growled gently.

"Don't worry.

I'm getting him some help before he turns into an ogreiscle." he answered.

She then calmed down..........

* * *

Snowgre returned to the swamp but climbed into the house through his bedroom window but put Mikhail in a pair of warm pyjamas as he put him in a sleeping bag but wanted to wait for him to wake up but loved hearing Shrek tell Christmas stories so went to join them but hoped nobody would discover the ogre kid yet but he was very curious......


	2. Waking Up in A Strange World

**Magic of the Season**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

* * *

Snowgre was awoken later that night by soft moaning and coughing as his emerald green eyes opened but he was in awe seeing it was the kid from the Swampy North Pole that he'd found in the forest but he felt his forehead and it was very warm and it looked like he had a fever which worried him but needed to get help as he saw the kid's blue eyes open weakly as he saw he wasn't in the forest but Snowgre got him to relax.

"It's okay.

You're safe.

You're in my cousin's swamp house.

I'm Snowgre.

What's your name?" he said to him.

"M-Mikhail.

Where's Halla?" he asked feverishly.

"Your dragon?

She's okay.

She's still in the forest." he told him.

"N-No I need to get her.

She's not like other dragons." he answered.

Snowgre nodded as he got a cold cloth and put it on Mikhail's head pushing away his brown hair.

He needed to tell Fiona or somebody about Mikhail but needed to keep that he wasn't from here a secret.

He decided to wait until he woke up later.......

* * *

Later that morning as Snowgre woke up, he realised that Mikhail wasn't there but was very worried because Mikhail didn't know anybody or anything in Duloc but was relieved finding him in the living room but found Fiona there about to make breakfast but she saw worry in his emerald green eyes.

"His name is Mikhail.

He's visiting from out of town for the holidays.

He caught the cold." Snowgre said as Fiona understood.

But she saw both Demi and Spam were awake and dressed but Meatballs was still in bed but saw they were curious about Mikhail but Snowgre had a feeling they could tell the kid came from the Swampy North Pole but hoped Mikhail didn't hear them but sighed as he got ready or school but wasn't looking forward to it as he had no friends in Far, Far Away Junior High but sighed as the school carriage arrived and got on......

* * *

But in the Swampy North Pole, Ogre Claus wasn't happy that Mikhail had ran away from home along with stealing Halla but he had a lot of work to do but decided to send one of his ogre helpers that Mikhail trusted, Juka who was the same age as Mikhail and normally caused mischief and hoped Mikhail would be brought back home safe without being hurt or putting himself or others in danger but he was glad that Mikhail hadn't taken the Bell of Christmas Magic because then the holiday would be ruined but relaxed as he went to see the Naughty and Nice lists.

He hoped Christmas would be okay as usual.......


	3. Feeling Better

**Magic of the Season**

**A/N Here's more of the fic but thanks to Inyunaruto365 and Rooz for reviewing.**

**I'm just a little tired from college but on right now.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Snowgre sighed as it was lunch time in Far, Far Away High but he was very distracted today but couldn't blame himself because he was thinking about Mikhail but hoped he was okay back in the swamp house but was curious about the Swampy North Pole but didn't want to bother Mikhail but he wondered if the young ogre would want to be his friend but wasn't sure because he was very shy and found it hard to make friends but just kept to himself.

He sighed as he sat at a vacant table and ate but felt lonely as he ate.

He knew the triplets were having an easier time making friends in kindergarten but sighed as he went to the library and read manga.

He loved reading and writing and drawing along with telling stories.

He smiled seeing that his last class was in a few minutes and it was Art class, one of his favourite classes besides English.

He loved painting things from his stories and dreams.

He was painting a picture of Mikhail on Halla through the night sky.

The teacher was amazed.

He loved Snowgre's paintings........

* * *

Snowgre sighed as school let out as he headed home for the swamp but hoped that Mikhail was okay because he knew that the others wouldn't believe him if he told them he was from the Swampy North Pole but he was surprised seeing Mikhail's dragon outside with a blanket around it's scaly body but he had a feeling Shrek had found her or Mikhail had told him and Fiona as he entered the house but saw Mikhail asleep on the couch while Fiona and the triplets were in the kitchen making cookies but he smiled smelling the smell of cookies baking in the oven.

"Hey Snowgre!" the triplets said hugging him.

He laighed at that as they broke the hug.

But Fiona was happy to see him.

"Hey Snowgre you okay?

You had an normal day at school, right?" she said as he nodded.

"How's Mikhail been today?" he told her.

"He still has the cold but the dragon outside belongs to his father apparently.

He's very nice like you.

He wanted to help make cookies but he was still sick." Fiona answered.

Snowgre smiled at that because he loved making cookies too.

"Hey there you okay?" he asked as Mikhail woke up.

"I-I'm fine Snowgre.

If I told you where I came from, would you believe me?" he said weakly.

But Snowgre nodded as the ogre's eyes closed.

He decided to wait until they were in his room to talk more about where Mikhail came from because he knew the others wouldn't believe him.

He heard that the cookies were done as the triplets were eating some but he took one and saved one for Mikhail but hoped he was okay.

* * *

But in a cave, Charming was feeling bitter knowing it was Christmas but used to enjoy it when his mother was alive but he saw that Mikhail was at the swamp but felt a faint Christmas magical aura from him but smiled evilly knowing he came from the Swampy North Pole but had an plan in his mind........

* * *

Snowgre noticed that Mikhail was very quiet as they were in his room.

He had a feeling he was nervous to tell anybody that he came from a very magical place because not a lot of people would believe him but he had a feeling that Snowgre would believe him as he prepared to speak up.

"Snowgre there's something I need to tell you.

I don't live around here.

I come from a very magical place, the Swampy North Pole.

My father is Ogre Claus." he confessed.

He saw a look of awe in Snowgre's eyes.

"I believe you Mikhail.

That's so cool but how come you ran away?

Won't your Dad be angry?

I know Shrek would be angry if I did something like that." he answered.

"I ran away because one day I'll become Ogre Claus and have to deliver presents but I'm not sure I can do it.

I don't even have a lot of Christmas magic.

That's why I ean away but my Dad won't mind." he answered coughing.

"It's okay Mikhail but I think you could do it.

You're nice and kind just like your Dad.

Besides you're still just a kid.

It takes a lot of time." Snowgre answered as he smiled.

"Thanks Snowgre.

Maybe we should be friends...... if you want to be." he said going to sleep.

Snowgre was stunned hearing Mikhail say that.

He then thought about it falling asleep........


	4. Homesick

**Magic of the Season**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks to those that reviewed.**

**I'm glad you liked it so far.**

* * *

Shrek saw that Mikhail was in the kitchen helping Fiona make breakfast but smiled seeing him adjust but wondered what was on his mind but had a feeling it was to do with Snowgre but would ask later but Fiona saw that Mikhail was very quiet.

"How come Snowgre doesn't want to make friends?

I talked to him about it but I don't think he was happy." he answered.

"He does Mikhail but...... he finds it hard." she answered.

"Why would he find it hard?

He's very friendly and nice." he asked.

"I know but in Snowia, the realm he comes from, he was teased by the other ogre kids because he was different looking but because his uncle was raising him but because he was the heir of the realm but he....... lost his parents to hunters.

That's why he finds it hard to trust others besides us.

It'll just take some time for him to get to know you." she answered.

He understood but had no idea Snowgre had been listening as he was in the living room but Mikhail saw the sadness in his emerald green eyes.

He knew how it felt to be alone in the Swampy North Pole having nobody to play with or have snowball fights with as his father was working hard every year to make Christmas happen but he figured out that he could just stay here and not go back to the Swampy North Pole but he had a feeling that somebody was up to something bad in his father's workshop but shook it off......

* * *

But Snowgre noticed that Mikhail was very quiet as he grabbed his back pack but he had a feeling it was because of going to an new school but knew it was scary for him considering he didn't live here but was curious.

"Have you ever been to school before Mikhail?" he asked softly.

He shook his head in reply.

"No I was home schooled while my father was working but I'm nervous around this many kids.

I bet you're used to it." he answered him.

"Don't worry Mikhail you'll like it.

Just be yourself but keep where you come from a secret, okay?" he replied to him.

Mikhail understood as the carriage stopped at Far, Far Away High but was nervous as they got off the carriage but Snowgre understood as this place was unfamiliar to him as some jocks laughed at him.

But Mikhail made it to Homeroom okay but he sat at the back while Snowgre was in the middle.

He hoped that nobody would think Mikhail was from the Swampy North Pole.

He then listened to the teacher but looking at Christmas decorations made him think of Snowia his old home but tried to shake the homesickness but was hard.

He hoped that they were doing something fun at the swamp.

* * *

Later that afternoon as Snowgre had finished his homework but laid on his bed as memories of Christmas past in Snowia with his Uncle Pitla returned to him as Mikhail wondered what was wrong but Snowgre was keeping it silent to himself as he looked at the picture in his locket but Mikhail understood as he decided to leave him alone for now.

He wished he could give Snowgre what he wanted but had little Christmas magic but hoped that he would soon.......


	5. A Little Magic Goes A Long Way

**Magic of the Season**

**A/N Here's more of the story and Charming might make his move in this chapter but we'll just have to wait and see.**

**Thanks to Rooz and Inyunaruto365 for theie reviews.**

* * *

Ogre Claus was worried about Mikhail because he knew his son had little Christmas magic but knew his would develop if he just believed but knew why he had ran away because he was lonely and wanted a friend but knew he couldn't spend time with him because he had to bring Christmas to the world but hoped he was safe as he was feeding the other Christmas dragons but he sighed knowing that feeding the Christmas dragons was Mikhail's favourite thing to do.

"_Maybe he'll be okay but I need to make sure he's okay._

_He doesn't know it but I care about him a lot." _he thought as one of his helpers approached him.

"Sir the assemb ly lines are ready for you to inspect." he said.

He nodded as he followed him.

He then went to use the magical snowglobe to see what Mikhail was doing or where he was.

He saw him with Shrek and Snowgre in Far, Far Away but they were Christmas shopping.

Ogre Claus smiled relieved at that as he knew he was safe.

* * *

Snowgre noticed Mikhail was in a better mood than eariler and he was too because he had quelled his homesickness but was Christmas shopping with Shrek and him but he was having a bad feeling that involved his father but he didn't know why but shook it off as they went to Farbuck's for coffee but Shrek was amazed and a little freaked out that Mikhail only drank either cocoa or eggnog all the time along with cookies but Snowgre understood.

"_He likes those things just as much as his Dad._

_I know Shrek's giving him a strange look but I can't explain to him because he wouldn't believe ,e if I told him that he came from the Swampy North Pole." _he thought as he drank a latte.

Mikhail felt a little funny as he had a feeling something bad might happen to his father but Snowgre understood as they went on with their shopping.

"We need to go to the rest room." he answered.

Shrek understood seeing both of them leave.

Mikhail was quiet until they got into the rest room.

"What's wrong?

I can tell." he said.

"Snowgre I have a bad feeling my father might be in danger.

It involves the Bell of Christmas Spirit." he answered.

Snowgre understood as Mikhail and him left........

* * *

But in the Swampy North Pole Ogre Claus was inspecting the toy lines but had no idea somebody had snuck in but had no idea it was a certain vain blond haired prince but Charming wanted to take the Bell of Christmas Spirit to ruihn Christmas as revenge on Shrek but Ogre Claus felt that his Christmas magic was waning but was worried seeing the Bell of Christmas Spirit was gone.

"Who could've taken it?" he said worried.

Charming smiled as he showed up wearing the Bell of Christmas Spirit around his neck.

"Give that back!" he demanded as the prince laughed.

"Sorry but now Christmas is mine." he said.

He then ordered toy soldiers to lock Ogre Claus so he couldn't get out.

He smiled as his plan was going smoothly.

* * *

Mikhail moaned in pain as his head hurt but Snowgre was scared.

"Mikhail what's wrong?" he asked.

"My Dad........ he's in danger from somebody called Charming.

Do you know him?" he answered as Snowgre nodded.

"Yep we do because he tried to hurt my cousin and took over Far, Far Away.

He must be trying to take over Christmas.

We need to tell Shrek." he answered.

"But he and Fiona won't believe me." he answered him.

He nodded but had an idea.

"You should use your Christmas magic.

Then they'll believe you." he told him.

Mikhail was nervous.

"Snowgre I can't.

I have little Christmas magic in me.

You need my Dad." he told him.

"Yes you do.

You're just as powerful as your Dad if you want to be.

Believe.

I believe in you and so do the triplets." he told him.

Mikhail then began to focus on helping his father as magic glowed in his eyes as Shrek gasped seeing a sleigh appear identical to Ogre Claus's.

"Holy Swampnog!

Mikhail where did you say you came from again?" he said.

Snowgre and Mikhail exchanged a smile as they went inside..........


	6. Arriving At the North Pole

**Magic of the Season**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**It means a lot to me.**

* * *

Mikhail saw the stunned looks on both Shrek and Fiona's faces after he explained where he came from but the triplets were amazed at the sleigh and at the fact that Mikhail was Ogre Claus's son but they saw a worried look on Mikhail's face.

"What's wrong?" Demi asked him.

"I-I'm scared that Charming's doing something to my Dad.

The one who has the Bell of Christmas Spirit controls the magic of the holiday and from what you've told me about Charming, he will hurt it.

I have to go stop him and rescue my Dad but I can't do it alone." he said.

"Don't worry we'll go with you.

That way Charming won't have a chance." he answered.

Mikhail smiled hearing that.

"Yeah let's do it!" he replied as he made the sleigh bigger.

The triplets were in awe as they climbed in with the others as Mikhail attached Halla to the front of the sleigh as he pulled the reins as they took off.

Snowgre was excited along with the others at going to the Swampy North Pole as they flew over the world but Mikhail smiled as he was feeling good but wondered if this was what his father felt as he delivered presents in one night.

* * *

Charming cackled as he'd used the Bell of Christmas Spirit's magic to freeze the workers and was sitting in the room where the Naughty and Nice lists were and putting most of the world on the Naughty list but had put himself on the Nice list but in his cage, Ogre Claus still had the magical snow globe that let him see what was happening in the world but saw that Mikhail was on his way home but smiled knowing his friends were on the Nice list.

He hated Charming for what he was trying to do and promised himself he would make sure the vain blonde haired prince would be on the Naughty list.

He then hoped they would come soon.......

* * *

Mikhail was nervous as they entered the Swampy North Pole as he landed the sleigh outside his father's workshop but had a feeling that Charming was doing bad things as he saw his father's toy soldier guards who protected the workshop so no intruders could enter and learn the secrets but Snowgre had a feeling Charming had made them help him but he had ab idea seeing Mikhail.

"Can you use your Christmas magic again?

We can get those toy soldiers to stop Charming." he told him.

Shrek was a little shocked hearing Snowgre putting the kid under pressure like that.

"I don't know.

They only listen to my father." he answered.

But he focused on getting the guards to stop as his eyes glowed as the guards stopped but Mikhail fell to his knees but Shrek was worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine.

I've never done that spell before." he answered.

They understood as they prepared to enter but Mikhail had an idea looking at Shrek and the spare suit his father wore when delivering presnts.

"We can fool Charming so we can bust my Dad out of the dungeon he locked him in." he said.

They liked this idea as Shrek got changed.

Snowgre couldn't help but laugh but left with Mikhail and Fiona.

The triplets had dressed themselves as workers.......


	7. Saving Christmas

**Magic of the Season**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**Sorry for not updating but I was working on other fics but I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks to Inyunaruto365 and Rooz for their reviews.**

* * *

Snowgre smiled as he and Mikhail entered the dingeon but he hoped that Shrek was distracting Charming by pretending to be Mikhail's father but Snowgre noticeed that the bars of the cage were candy canes but Mikhail noticed Snowgre was nervous but wondered why.

"I'm not eating the bars.

No offence but if I do, my sugar levels will be berserk." he said.

Mikhail understood as he broke the bars with his strength which surprised Snowgre as they saw Ogre Claus smile seeing Mikhail as he hugged him as Snowgre watched them together but he saw sadness in Mikhail's eyes.

"This is all my fault.

If I hadn't left, Charming wouldn't have came and taken the Bell of Christmas Spirit." he said.

"It's okay.

I know you ran away because you were lonely and bored but we can still fix things but we need the Bell back." he said as Mikhail smiled.

He along with Snowgre and his father left the dungeon......

* * *

Charming was angry that Shrek and the others were trying to stop him but wouldn't give up the Bell of Christmas Spirit but felt Nerf pellets hit him as the triplets were using Nerf guns to stop him but he was angry as he commanded toy soldiers to stop them and brought them to him but he cackled seeing worry in Fiona's eyes along with anger in Shrek's eyes at this.

"Charming let them go!

They have nothing to do with this!

You'd better let them go or else." he said.

Charming laughed at this as the triplets were trying to break free but Charming wasn't letting them go.

"I know you don't have the guts to stop me Shrek.

But I might let them go if......." he said.

"If what?" he asked.

"If you let me rule Far, Far Away." Charming replied.

Shrek was not amused by that knowing that Charming had nearly ruined Christmas and was about to hurt his children just to get his own way but then they heard a loud roar as Mikhail was on Halla's back with Ogre Claus driving the sleigh behind him but Snowgre was with Mikhail.

"There's no way you're getting your hands on Christmas Charming.

It's a time of peace and love and giving.

You're on the Naughty List for sure!" Ogre Claus said.

He then took the Bell of Christmas Spirit from Charming and put it back where it belonged.

Fiona was so relieved as the triplets ean into her arms.

Charming was then thrown into the dungeon but Mikhail looked sad knowing that in a few hours it would be Christmas Eve.

"You don't understand because now I have to stay here Snowg when I'd rather be in Duloc with you guys unwrapping presents and having fun." he said but Ogre Claus had a look of thought in his eyes.

He then went to talk to Fiona and Snowgre........


	8. Setting Out on Christmas Eve

**Magic of the Season**

**A/N Here's more of the story and I wonder what's going on?**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Snowgre wondered what Mikhail's father wanted to talk to him and Fiona about but had a feeling it was about Mikhail but hoped he was okay as he was sipping cocoa.

"How was Mikhail when he was in your world?" he asked them.

"He seemed very happy when he was with us." Snowgre answered.

Ogre Claus understood as he was thinking about something.

Snowgre then decided to leave as Mikhail's father wanted to talk to Fiona in private.

He wondered what Mikhail and the others had been doing..........

* * *

Meanwhile in the workshop Mikhail along with Shrek and the others were fixing the damage that Charming had done as Mikhail was thawing the workers from being frozen but he saw the triplets wanting to play with some of the toys but Shrek was trying to stop them as Mikhail laughed.

"It's okay but be careful, okay?" he said as the triplets ran off to play.

Snowgre laughed seeing that as he noticed that Mikhail was very quiet as they were repairing the workshop but he had a feeling he was worried about staying here but hoped that his father would let him go.

"Don't worry Mikhail.

He'll do it but if it doesn't happen, we'll still be friends, right?" he told him.

"Yes." he replied as the workers helped.

He realised it was early Christmas Eve morning but hoped that his father was ready for tonight.

He saw the triplets running around with Nerf guns playing tag.

That was what Christmas was about, making people happy by giving and sharing.

He then saw Fiona come out followed by Ogre Claus but Snowgre saw Mikhail grow nervous but saw his father smile as he relaxed.

"You've nothing to fear Mikhail.

I've decided that you should return to Duloc with your friends and return to help me with Christmas." he said.

A wide smile crossed Mikhail's face at that.

"Yes that rocks!" he replied.

Ogre Claus laughed as Snowgre playfully moogied Mikhail.

"I'm going to need help with getting ready for tonight." he said as Mikhail smiled.

Snowgre and the others were helping the workers make presents along with wrapping gifts but Mikhail saw his father leave the workshop but was heading to the dungeon but Snowgre smiled knowing he was going to punish Charming as he was about to sneak off but Mikhail stopped him along with Shrek but he hoped whatever punishment Mikhail's father was going to give Charming, the vain blonde deserved it........

* * *

Charming was surprised to see Ogre Claus enter the dungeon cell he was in but was confused.

He expected to see anger in his eyes but he saw warmth in them but he could see through the vain hearted blonde and knew why he was like this.

"I'm disappointed but I know why you act like this Charming.

You miss your mother and you try to make her happy but she would be proud of you even if you were what you wanted to be, a thespian but you need to stop blaming others for her death.

It was an accident after all from what Fiona told me." he answered.

Charming gasped at that.

"She told you?" he said.

Ogre Claus nodded in reply but saw him leave.

He knew that Charming had just been changed.

He hoped Fiona and the others would understand.

Mikhail wondered why he seemed so happy but had no clue he'd let Charming go but he decided not to ask as they were getting ready for tonight.

He noticed that Snowgre was opening up and showing more of himself along with helping the Christmas dragons get ready for tonight as he was feeding them loganberries.

But Mikhail was surprised as his father wanted him to help drive the sleigh.

* * *

Mikhail was nervous but excited as the sleigh was being prepped as the sun was beginning to go down.

Snowgre along with the others were loading presents into a huge sack in the sleigh as they were preparing to leave but Ogre Claus could tell his son was nervous about this but knew he could do this as he smiled.

"Don't worry Mikhail.

You'll do great.

You and your friends stopped Charming from ruining Christmas." he told him.

The young ogre nodded in reply as he climbed into the sleigh as they pulled the reins as the sleigh began to take off into the night sky.........


End file.
